


Makes Me Shudder

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic Superheroes, Alternate Universe - Superhusbands, Anal Sex, Beard Kink, Curvy!Tony, Drabble, Hair Pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Name Calling, Overstimulation, Porn With No Plot/Plot What Plot, Steve Roger's beard, Voice Kink, bearded!steve, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Tony can't help but get turned on by Steve's voice and wants nothing more than to be completely dominanted.





	Makes Me Shudder

Tony shuddered as he listened to the clip of Steve whispering, "I want to pin you down and completely destroy you..." He stroked himself a few times, moaning shakily as he did. The voice clip was from earlier that week when Tony called Steve, Tony on the brink of orgasm. He needed to hear Steve's voice to push himself over the edge.   
Tony gasped as he played the clip again, stroking himself more.

"Tony...If you wanted me to fuck you, you could've just asked..." Steve chuckled, startling Tony.  
"S-STEVE?!" Tony croaked, accidentally hitting the play button on his phone.  
"Heheh...You want me to dominant you?" Steve asked, a sly grin on his face.  
"P-Please..." Tony begged, cock dripping pre-cum.

Steve pulled down his sweatpants, large member exiting it's cloth prison. Tony flipped over onto his stomach, hole begging to be filled. Captain America pressed his cock against Stark's entrance, causing the smaller man to whimper. Steve tightly gripped the darker-haired male's curvy hips and thrusted in, the man screaming out as he was filled by the blond's large dick.   
"Steve...talk dirty to me, please..." Tony moaned, arc reactor glowing brighter, matching his burning cheeks.   
"Look at you, taking my cock like a slut!" Steve growled, gripping the curvacious man's hips tighter, skin turning red. 

"AHH! Yes, I'm your slut, Daddy!" Iron Man moaned, loving feeling degraded.  
"Take my cock, bitch!" Steve panted, laying down on top of Tony, beard scraping against the other man's neck.  
"Yes! M-More!" Tony gasped, cock weeping pre onto the sheets. Steve gripped the spiky-haired male's hair and yanked back, causing the male to exclaim in pleasure. This man was a freak and Steve loved it.  
"You look so good with my cock buried inside you." Steve purred, thrusting faster, Tony panting and moans increasing multiple octaves.  
"You like having Daddy's big cock inside you?" Rogers whispered, voice deep and seductive.  
"Yes...Please...More!" Stark moaned, member begging to be touched. 

Steve began stroking Tony's cock as he continued to pound into his husband. His beard scraping against the smaller man's neck and him yanking the man's dark hair. The stimulation was too much. Tony couldn't take it anymore.  
"Ahhhnnn! STEVE!" Tony screeched, cum spraying out onto the sheets, joining his pre-cum. Tony constricted around Steve's cock, pushing him over edge.  
"Fuck! Tony!" Steve roared, hot seed filling his lover. 

The pair collapsed in a sweaty, sticky, panting mess.  
"I...love you...Steve..." Tont panted, still seeing stars.  
"Love you...too, Tony..." Steve gasped, feeling drained.  
"Wanna do it again in about 15 minutes?" Iron Man chuckled.  
"I only need 5, babe..." Cap purred, a chuckle of his own following after.


End file.
